Koko Ni Iru Yo!
by voza valliere
Summary: Malam itu Gou mendapat kabar buruk dari orang tuanya yang menyebabkan ia kabur dari rumah. ia sangat syok saat mengetahui kebenaran mengenai siapa dirinya dalam keluarga Matsuoka. Menurut Gou, hanya satu orang yang bisa menolongnya, Haruka Nanase. first fic in this fandom. HaruGou/OOC. Enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

Koko Ni Iru Yo!

Chapter 1

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Jalanan yang basah akibat guyuran air dari langit tampak sangat lengang. Sangat wajar jika para penduduk pinggiran Kota Iwatobi lebih memilih berlindung di rumah mereka dengan secangkir coklat panas bersama keluarga. Namun tampaknya meskipun hujan sangat lebat, tak menghalangi seorang gadis untuk terus berlari. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup dan ia menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Hal yang terlintas dikepalanya hanya lari. Lari. Lari menjauh dari rumahnya. Gadis berambut scarlet panjang itu terus berlari dengan kencang tanpa takut akan menabrak orang-orang.

Bruuk!

Ia terjatuh. Jalanan yang licin membuatnya terpeleset. Gadis itu bersimpuh dan melihat lututnya berdarah. Sangat perih rasanya saat luka dilututnya ikut diguyur air hujan.

"Hiks.." terdengar isakan kecil dari si gadis. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun kali ini ia tidak berlari mengingat luka yang baru didapatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia hanya berjalan tertatih-tatih dan masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Gadis itu memasuki sebuah gang yang cukup lebar dan berkelok-kelok. Di sisi kanan-kiri jalan terdapat rentetan rumah penduduk dan toko kelontong. Ia berhenti sejenak di ujung jalan dan pandangannya menatap sebuah tangga berbatu didepannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka gadis itu tersenyum tipis kemudian ia menaiki tangga itu. Tangga itu membawanya pada jalan setapak dan jika ia berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan sekitar 100 meter, ia akan sampai pada sebuah rumah sederhana dengan gaya Jepang yang masih kental. Di sinilah gadis itu berdiri. Tanpa mebuang waktu lagi, ia mengetuk pintu utama dengan sedikit keras, berharap sang empunya rumah mendengarnya dan segera membukakan pintu.

Sekitar dua menit, pintu di depan gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan wajah yang cukup tampan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan datangnya 'tamu tak terduga' ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Kou?" pemuda itu setengah berseru menampakkan keterkejutannya.

"HARUKA-SENPAI!" gadis yang dipanggil Gou itu langsung menerjang si pemuda sambil terisak. Gou memeluk Haru dengan erat, tidak peduli pemuda itu juga ikut basah akibat dirinya dan sepertinya Haru sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia membalas pelukan Gou meskipun raut wajahnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haru lembut. Gou tidak menjawab dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Masuklah." Haru membimbing Gou masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendudukannya di sofa.

Haru memperhatikan Gou dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gou masih saja terisak sambil menunduk dalam. Ia tau Haruka Nanase tengah memperhatikannya dan kebingungan dengan kedatangannya yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Kau harus ganti baju dulu." Haru menarik Gou ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka almari pakaiannya dan mulai mencari pakaian yang bisa dipakai gadis itu. Akhirnya ia menarik kaus lengan panjang miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada Gou. "Aku tidak punya baju wanita jadi pakai ini saja." Kata Haru sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat kedua lutut Gou yang terluka dan sedikit membiru. Ia menghela napas berat dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu kemudian ia berbalik. Namun, belum sempat ia melanglahkan kakinya, Gou sudah menarik tangannya, menahan Haru agar tidak pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.." pintanya sambil terisak.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil kotak obat." Haru melepaskan tangannya lalu meninggalkan Gou di kamarnya. Di depan lemari kecil yang terletak di ruang tengahnya, Haru merenung. Ia memandangi kotak obat di tangannya sedangkan otaknya terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada adik kelas sekaligus manajer klub renang di sekolahnya itu. "Kou.." Meskipun Haru jarang menampakkan emosi, namun untuk saat ini jika ada orang di sekitarnya pasti akan dengan mudah melihat raut kekhawatiran Haru karena ekspresi wajahnya sekarang sangat mudah terbaca.

Haru keluar dari ruang tengah dan menuju kamarnya dimana Gou berada. Gadis itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Haru yang terlihat sangat kebesaran dan saat ini gadis itu duduk di ranjangnya. Hanya diam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kou.." Haru duduk di lantai di depan gadis itu dan mulai membersihkan luka di kedua lutut Gou akibat terjatuh tadi dengan alkohol. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang menyakitimu?"

"Mereka membohongiku, senpai.." jawab Gou lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Haru tidak mengerti sambil mengoles luka di lutut Gou dengan salep.

"Kaasan dan Tousan, mereka bukan orang tuaku. Rin-niichan juga bukan kakakku.. Hiks.. Lalu dimana keluargaku senpai?" Gou kembali terisak.

Haru tersentak mendengar kabar ini. Hal ini sama sekali di luar pemikirannya dan ia menganggap hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Benar-benar diluar dugaan Haru. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memeluk Gou. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia belum pernah berurusan dengan gadis yang sedang menagis sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku yakin meskipun mereka bukan orang tuamu, mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu seperti mereka menyayangi Rin. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh cinta. " Haru menyampaikan gagasannya. Bukannya tenang, Gou justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Haru.

"Tidak senpai. Senpai tidak mengerti. Mereka berniat menikahkanku dengan Rin-niichan!" Seru Gou penuh emosi. Badan Haru menegang seketika. Menikah katanya? Entah kenapa ia tidak suka mendengar kabar ini. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika membayangkan Rin dan Gou berdiri di altar pernikahan mengucapkan janji setia di depan pendeta dan para tamu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Rin pemuda yang baik? Aku yakin dia akan menjagamu." Tenggorokan Haru tercekat. Apa yang dikatakannya berbeda dengan pikirannya. Berbeda dengan hatinya. Apa mungkin tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menaruh perasaan pada gadis ini? Sejak kapan?

"Tidak senpai. Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan niichan. Selama ini Rin-niichan adalah kakakku. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya kan? Tapi sayangnya kaasan dan tousan tidak mau mengerti." Gou melepaskan pelukan Haru dan kembali menunduk. Air matanya menetes.

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi dari rumah?" Haru mengusap air mata Gou dengan jarinya. Gou mengangguk.

"Lagipula ada seseorang yang aku cintai dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya karena rencana bodoh kaasan dan tousan." Kata Gou sambil tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Orang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Haru hati-hati dan mendadak pikiran pemuda itu menjadi kacau.

"Humm.. A-ano senpai? Aku punya satu permintaan." Gou memainkan kedua jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku tinggal di sini? Kumohon senpai.. aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kau tahu kan aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ada hal-hal buruk terjadi." Jawab Haru. Bagaimanapun ia adalah laki-laki normal dan dia tinggal sendiri. Ia hanya takut ia tidak bisa melindungi Gou.

"Ku mohon senpai.. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana. Paling tidak sampai masalah ini selesai. Kumohoon." Gou menatap Haru seperti anak kucing yamg minta dipungut.

"Ugh!" Haru memalingkan wajahnya. "O-oke. Tapi hanya sampai masalahmu selesai dan aku juga akan merahasiakan ini dari semuanya. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah senpai.. Arigatou gozaimasu. Ternyata orang yang aku cintai benar-benar baik." Haru menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar perkataan Gou dan ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gou mendekati Haru dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sedangkan Haru hanya diam seolah ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adik kelasnya itu selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu senpai." Ucap Gou dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang karena Haru dapat merasakan napas Gou yang memburu dan wajah gadis itu tampak gugup.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gou. Haru sendiri membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Ya, benar-benar terkejut. Gou berkata bahwa ia mencintainya. Gou mencintainya. Entah kenapa Haru merasakan kehangatan membungkus hatinya. Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan Gou yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu. Menyatakan cinta itu baru kali ini Gou lakukan jadi wajar dia malu sekarang.

"Senpai! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Gou menubrukkan badannya ke arah Haru dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang di depannya. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Aku malu tauu.." gadis ini merajuk.

Tanpa disadari oleh Gou, Haru tersenyum. Perlahan pemuda itu memeluk Gou. Mendekapnya. "Terima kasih." Bisik Haru tepat di telinga Gou sehingga membuat gadis itu merinding karena merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari senpai yang dicintainya. Gou mendongak dan menatap Haru secara intens. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi yang pasti secara perlahan jarak mereka semakin menipis hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka dengan ditandai bibir mereka yang bertautan. Mereka berciuman. Mengabaikan hujan yang masih turun dengan lebatnya di luar sana. Mereka berciuman cukup lama namun tiba-tiba Haru membuka matanya seolah tersadar dan ia melepaskan diri dari Gou. "Maaf." Haru mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan bingung dari Gou.

Kenapa Haru-senpai minta maaf? Itu pertanyaan di kepala Gou. Gadis itu melihat dengan jelas saat Haru menghindari tatapannya dan akhirnya berdiri. "Senpai..." Gou meraih pergelangan tangan Haru, mencegahnya agar tidak pergi.

"Maaf Kou, aku ingin ke toilet." Haru melepaskan tangan Gou lalu keluar ruangan menuju toilet seperti yang dikatakannya.

Di dalam toilet, Haru hanya berdiri dengan bersandar pada pintu. Ia kembali menelaah apa yang terjadi tadi dan ia menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa hangat masih menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Gumam Haru lirih. Ia termenung. Rasanya ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Senpai? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Gou dari luar menyadarkannya.

Meskipun Haru mendengar dengan jelas suara Gou yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya, namun ia hanya diam. 'Apakan ia baik-baik saja?' Tentu saja tidak! Hatinya kacau saat ini dan tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan hal itu pada Gou?! Bisa-bisa gadis itu semakin terluka. Haru mulai menyadari sesuatu bahwa Gou meninggalkan rumah karena gadis itu menyukainya. GADIS ITU MENCINTAINYA. Haru mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Senpai.. maaf jika perkataanku tadi mengganggumu..." Suara Gou terdengar lirih. "Lupakan saja yaa.. Gomen ne.."

Haru menyakiti Gou dengan sikap diamnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menarik Gou ke dalam pelukannya. Haru bisa mendengar isakan lirih Gou yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Laki-laki macam apa dia yang membiarkan seorang gadis menangis karena dirinya?

"Maaf Kou.. Aku hanya bingung." Ya, pemuda itu hanya bingung. Belum pernah ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan meninggalkanku senpai.. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Haru merasa iba. Saat itu juga ia berjanji akan selalu bersama gadis itu. Ia akan menjaga Gou. Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menyanyangi Gou atau mungkin ia juga mencintainya. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia masih belum memahami dirinya sendiri.

Haru memeluk Gou semakin erat dan berbisik lembut, "Aku di sini. Bersamamu.."

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi itu. Berpelukan di depan kamar mandi. Hanya ada suara hujan yang menemani mereka dan sepertinya mereka tidak terganggu. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha menyamankan diri dengan berbagi kehangatan.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Haru tanpa melepas pelukannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Gou. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ayo." Haru membimbing Gou menuju kamar tamu yang terletak di depan kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu kamar nenek Haru tapi semenjak neneknya meninggal itu menjadi kamar tamu dan kadang juga dipakai untuk kamar orang tuanya saat mereka mengunjungi Haru.

Haru membaringkan Gou di ranjang dan kemudian menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah. Selama kau di sini, ini menjadi kamarmu."

"Arigatou... Haru-kun." Ujar Gou. Sebenarnya ia merasa ragu memanggilnya Haru-kun tapi ia tetap mencobanya dan sekarang ia takut dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Haru. Pemuda itu memang sempat tersentak namun entah bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikannya. Haru mengelus puncak kepala Gou dan tersenyum.

"Oyasumi." Setelah berkata demikian, Haru keluar dari kamar Gou dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Haru naik ke ranjang dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan ahli ia memainkan ponselnya kemudian menempelkannya di telinga tanda ia tengah mencoba menelepon seseorang.

"Makoto.."

"Haru? Tumben menelepon?" Jawab Makoto di seberang sana.

"Begini.." Haru menceritakan kisah mengenai Gou dari saat gadis itu datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, alasan Gou meninggalkan rumah sampai keputusannya untuk menampung Gou di rumahnya. Tentu saja insiden ciuman dan pelukan di depan kamar mandi dilewati haha.. Haru memang sudah terbiasa berbagi rahasia dengan Makoto mengingat mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Namun kalau masalah wanita, Haru memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dan sepertinya Makoto tidak keberatan karena itu sesuatu yang privasi. Meskipun begitu, entah bagaimana Makoto bisa tau apa yang dirasakan Haru dan mungkin ia lebih memahami perasaan orang lain daripada orang itu sendiri. Alasan itulah yang membuat Haru suka berbagi masalahnya karena Makoto bisa bersikap dewasa dan dapat diandalkan untuk memberi saran.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Komentar Makoto setelah Haru selesai bercerita.

"Menurutmu aku melakukan hal yang benar?"

"Err.. Ya. Tapi Haru, aku sedikit khawatir. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa takut." Haru menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya hujan mulai reda.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Haru terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu seolah ingin menembus sampai kamar di seberang kamarnya dimana Gou terlelap disana.

"Jaga dia Haru." Kata Makoto lembut sehingga membuat Haru tersentak. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu tapi hanya melihat sikapmu padanya aku tau kalau kau mencintainya. Kau mencintai Gou, Haru. Mou, aku heran harus sampai kapan aku menjadi tempat sampahmu. Kadang kau perlu menyelidiki hatimu. Ah sudah ya adikku memanggil. Renungkan kata-kataku."

Tut tut tut... Makoto mengakhiri panggilan. Haru masih duduk di ranjangnya dan merenung. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban atas perkataan Makoto tadi. Hati kecilnya mungkin membenarkan saran dari Makoto, tapi rasa takut itu tetap ada. Haru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Haru bingung dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur. Besok ia masih harus sekolah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut dan berusaha memejamkan mata dan ia pun tertidur.


	2. Chapter 2

Koko Ni Iru Yo!

Chapter 2

Tak terasa pagi sudah menjelang. Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar dimana seorang gadis masih terlelap namun tidak lama kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang menerpanya. Perlahan ia bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ingatan Gou kembali pada kejadian kemarin yang menyebabkan ia berada di rumah senpainya, Haruka Nanase.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, Gou mengikat rambutnya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi, ia memperhatikan pintu di depannya, pintu kamar Haru. Apa pemuda itu sudah bangun? Tak mau berlama-lama, ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka lalu ia menuju dapur. Saat tiba di dapur, matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang hanya memakai celana renang hitam dengan aksen garis ungu dan handuk putih menggantung di lehernya.

Haru menghadap kulkas dan membelakangi Gou. Ia baru selesai mandi sebelum berada di dapur. Seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu, ia segera mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas untuk kemudian memasaknya. Tinggal sendiri selama beberapa tahun telah membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang mandiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gou tersentak mendapat pertanyaan Haru secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu bahkan berbalik untuk menyampirkan handuknya pada kursi di belakangnya dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih sedikit basah. Sangat sexy menurut Gou.

"I-iya... Ohayou Haru-kun." Gou tersenyum manis dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn." Gumam Haru tidak jelas sambil memakai apron biru kesayangannya lalu kembali berkutat dengan bahan makanan dan dengan ahli ia meraciknya menjadi makanan untuk sarapan.

"Kau memasak apa?" Gou mendekati Haru dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibuat oleh maniak makarel itu. Benar saja, di depan Haru ada 3 ikan makarel yang masih segar.

"Hanya makarel saus pasta." Jawab Haru.

"Ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" Gou melipat lengan bajunya sampai siku dan sudah bersiap dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Kau potong sayuran ini saja." Haru beralih pada ikan makarel yang sudah siap digoreng. Haru menggoreng ikan dan Gou memotong sayuran yang akan dicampur dengan saus pasta. Kelihatannya mereka akan makan enak pagi ini.

Selesai menggoreng ikan, Haru menumis bawang bombai dan kawan kawannya kemudian memasukkan saus pasta. Setelah cukup merata, ia memasukkan ikan makarelnya dan tinggal menunggu sebentar untuk matang. Gou hanya memperhatikan cara Haru memasak yang ternyata cukup hebat. Dengan gesit tangannya memasukkan bumbu, dan mengaduknya. Apalagi dengan penampilan Haru saat ini yang hanya memakai celana prenang dengan apron biru yang menutupi dadanya yang bidang. Gou menelan ludahnya. Betapa sangat menggodanya kakak kelas ini.

"Sudah selesai. Rapikan ini, aku mau memakai seragam." Haru mengambil handuknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sepeninggal Haru, Gou masih berdiri mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Haru. Ia mengedipkan mata 2 kali dan menoleh pada teflon yang berada di atas kompor.

"Ah! Sudah matang." Ia segera mengambil mangkuk besar untuk menyajikan masakan Haru kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia juga menata peralatan makan di sana.

"Gou-chan.. Ohayou." Sapaan yang berasal dari belakangnya cukup mengagetkan gadis itu. Ia menoleh dan cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan kakak kelasnya yang lain, teman dekat Haru dan juga merupakan ketua klub renang di sekolahnya, Makoto Tachibana.

"Senpai!" Pekik Gou menampakkan keterkejutannya. Makoto hanya tersenyum tenang seperti biasanya.

"Hmm.. Seperti biasa, masakan Haru terlihat lezat." Komentar Makoto sambil mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi makarel masakan Haru. Ia menoleh kepada Gou dan kembali tersenyum. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Oh ya, semalam Haru menceritakan semuanya. Aku turut prihatin Gou."

"Eh? Ah.. I-iya senpai. Terima kasih." Gou mencoba tersenyum.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggal saja disini. Lagipula sebentar lagi libur musim panas dan aku harap masalahmu sudah selesai sebelum libur musim panas berakhir. Kau tau kan maksudku? Agar semua berjalan seperti biasanya."

"Iya senpai, aku mengerti."

"Ah satu lagi, selama kau tinggal disini, jangan bosan dengan ikan makarel karena aku yakin Haru hanya akan memberimu makan ikan itu hahaha..." Makoto memberikan perhatian seperti seorang kakak yang baik.

"Makoto.." sapaan Haru membuat kedua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yo Haru-chan." Makoto kembali tersenyum pada Haru yang saat ini sudah memakai seragam dan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Jangan panggil aku -chan." Haru berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Ayo makan Kou."

"Ah.. iya. Ano, senpai juga-"

"Tidak. Kalian makan saja. Aku sudah sarapan." Sela Makoto. Kemudian ia menuju kulkas dan mengambil jus kaleng yang selalu ada di kulkas Haru. Makoto ikut duduk bersama Haru dan Gou dan memperhatikan mereka yang tengah menyantap sarapan. Ditatapnya Haru dan Gou secara bergantian. Kedua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu hanya diam.

"Oh ya.. Aku hampir lupa. Gou, aku membawakan pakaian untukmu. Tidak mungkin kan kau terus-terusan memakai pakaian Haru." Ujar Makoto sambil menunjuk tas berukuram sedang yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu masuk dapur.

"Ah, arigatou senpai. Itu sangat membantu."

"Ya tidak masalah... Apa Haru memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Tanya Makoto.

"Aa... Itu, i-iya begitulah." Jawab Gou gugup. Mungkin ia mengingat 'insiden' kemarin malam. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau terlihat meragukan? Haru! Kau apakan dia?" Makoto ganti menanyai Haru. Pemuda bermata shappire yang menjadi incaran pertanyaan Makoto itu hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tidak peduli.

"Moou.. Gou, sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di rumahku. Bagaimana?" Makoto menatap Gou yang hampir tersedak makanan.

Praaak! Haru meletakkan sumpitnya kasar. "Gochosamadeshita" ucap Haru datar.

"Ahaha... Kau kenapa Haru? Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau tidak ingin Gou-chan tinggal di rumahku. Hahaha aku hanya bercanda." Makoto tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang langka begitu. Haru memang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Ayo berangkat Makoto." Haru beranjak dari duduknya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Makoto tersenyum. "Kou bereskan ini."

"Ha'i."

"Kau lihat kan Gou. Kalau tidak dipancing, Haru tidak akan bertindak. Jadi berjuanglah." Kata Makoto pada Gou saat Haru sudah keluar dari ruang makan.

"A-apa sih maksud senpai?" Gou memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Makoto!" Seru Haru dari depan pintu.

"Kau tau maksudku. Ya sudah, kami berangkat dulu." Makoto meninggalkan Gou untuk segera menyusul Haru. Seperti kebiasaan Gou di rumah, ia selalu mengantar kepergian anggota keluarganya sampai depan rumah untuk mengatakan 'iterasai' sambil melambaikan tangan jadi gadis itu juga mengikuti Makoto.

Di depan sudah ada Haru yang menunggu sambil memakai dasi sekolahnya.

"Sini aku bantu." Tanpa persetujuan Haru, Gou sudah mengambil alih dasi pemuda itu dan memakaikannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Haru pada Makoto.

"Gomen gomen.. Aku hanya memberi sedikit nasihat untuk Gou-chan kok."

"Makoto-senpai!" Seru Gou.

"Hai hai."

"Sudah selesai." Kata Gou sambil tersenyum manis pada Haru.

"Hn." balas Haru. "Nanti aku akan langsung pulang setelah jam terakhir selesai. Jaa.." Haru berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah dengan Makoto di belakangnya.

"Hei Haru.." panggil Makoto sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Haru. "Bukankah Gou istri yang baik?"

"Ya. Rin akan sangat beruntung menikahinya." Jawab Haru datar.

"Bukan Rin, tapi kau."

Deg! Haru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Makoto.

"Hn." Haru mengabaikan pertanyaan Makoto dan kembali berjalan. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Apanya? Sudahlah Haru, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu bersama Gou. Aku yakin dia mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau mencintainya. Aku benar kan?"

Haru tidak lagi membalas perkataaan Makoto. Ia lebih memilih diam dan berpikir. Makoto tidak sepenuhnya salah, bahkan sebagian besar yang dikatakannya itu benar. Haru juga merasakan hal itu. Hanya saja masalah ini terlalu rumit baginya. Saat ia membayangkan Gou bersama Rin, dadanya merasa sesak. Apa itu sudah menunjukkan kalau ia mencintai Gou? Lalu kenapa ia masih merasa gelisah?

"Orang pertama yang Gou cari adalah dirimu, Haru. Ingat itu. Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia mempercayaimu untuk menjaganya. Selama ini juga aku selalu memperhatikannya. Hal-hal yang dia lakukan untukmu, segala perhatiannya itu untukmu. Sadarlah Haru. Jangan menyiksa dirimu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menemui Rin dan keluarganya untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

"Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Kau gila." Haru menggeram.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja. Tapi paling tidak bicaralah pada Rin. Tanyakan pendapatnya tentang perjodohan ini. Aku yakin ia memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Gou. Tidak mungkin ia menikahi adiknya sendiri kan?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Makoto membuat Haru menghentikan langkahnya seakan ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Selama ini Rin dan Gou tumbuh sebagai kakak beradik. Jadi mana mungkin Rin menikahi adiknya? Makoto benar. Ia harus mencari tahu pendapat Rin. Jika Rin juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, maka ia bersama Gou bisa membatalkannya dan masalah selesai.

"Kau benar, Makoto. Tapi untuk sekarang biarkan Kou aman di rumahku. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba di sekolah.

"Tunggu, Haru." Makoto menarik lengan kiri Haru memintanya berhenti berjalan. Saat ini mereka sudah dekat dengan sekolah.

"Hn?"

"Bukankah itu Rin?" Makoto menunjuk sosok pemuda berambut magenta yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

Rin mengenakan seragam Samezuka dan selang benerapa waktu, ia akan melihat jam tangannya. Jelas sekali ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Apa ia menunggu Gou? Haru melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bergigi tajam itu tanpa mempedulikan Makoto yang menepuk jidatnya.

"Mou, Haru.. Tunggu!" Makoto segera menyusul Haru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Haru mengagetkan Rin.

"Ah, Haru, Makoto.. Selamat pagi." Sapa Rin. "Aku menunggu Gou."

"Kou?"

"Ya. Nagisa sedang mencarinya ke kelas. Mungkin dia sudah datang." Kata Rin. Namun tampak sekali bahwa ia tidak yakin. Haru memperhatikan Rin lekat-lekat. Siapa tau ia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan teman sekaligus rivalnya itu. Rin tampak lelah. Lihat saja matanya yang berkantung itu dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa berlari dari gedung sekolah. "Gou-chan tidak ada di kelas dan aku juga sudah mencarinya ke ruang klub tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya Gou-chan belum datang. Tidak seperti biasanya dia datang siang." Kata Nagisa. "Ah Haru-chan, Mako-chan.. Ohayou~"

"Ohayou, Nagisa." Balas Makoto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa sedangkan Haru hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Nee nee Haru-chan, kau tau dimana Gou-chan?" Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haru.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Dan jangan panggil aku -chan." balas Haru dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kan pacarnya."

"Apa?!" seru Rin terkejut.

"Jangan berteriak tepat di telingaku Rin." Kata Makoto yang memang berdiri di dekat Rin sambil mengusap telinga kanannya.

"Maaf Makoto. Aku hanya terkejut. Haru! Benar kau mengencani adikku?" Rin mencengkram kerah seragam Haru.

"Lepas!" Haru menatap Rin.

Apa yang harus Haru katakan? Bisa saja dia jujur dan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Gou tidak berkencan tapi bagaimana jika jawaban itu justru membuat Gou semakin jauh darinya? Maksudnya, bagaimana jika dengan jawaban itu justru membuat masalah ini tidak selesai? Bagaimana jika Gou terus dipaksa untuk dijodohkan dengan alasan dia tidak punya pacar? Oke, sepertinya ia harus berbohong kali ini.

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya. Kami berpacaran." Jawab Haru setenang mungkin agar kebohongannya tidak terbongkar.

"APAAA?!" Jika tadi yang berteriak Rin, maka sekarang yang berteriak adalah Nagisa dan Makoto.

"Yang benar Haru-chan? Padahal tadi kan aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Nagisa.

"Aha.. haa.. haa.. Jadi begitu ya? Pantas saja. Cih! Kakak macam apa aku ini." Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya masih mencengkram kerah seragam Haru.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus bicara! Sekarang!" Tegas Rin.

"Sebentar lagi bel-"

"Kita bicara di waterpark!"

"Ayo pergi, Rin." Haru langsung menyeret Rin menjauhi sekolah meninggalkan Nagisa dan Makoto yang sweatdrop disana. Yang ada di pikiran Haru saat ini hanya air dan ia bisa meluruskan masalah ini. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui.

"Dasar Haru." Makoto memijit pelipisnya tidak habis pikir tentang sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisanya melupakan semuanya hanya karena mendengar hal yang berkaitan dengan air.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Mako-chan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Nagisa mengguncang tubuh Makoto.

"Hentikan Nagisa. Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku Haru-chan dan Gou-chan. Mereka berpacaran!" Seru Nagisa histeris.

"Ah ituu... Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Makoto menarik Nagisa memasuki area sekolah.

(^ω^)(^ω^)(^ω^)(^ω^)

T.B.C

Makasih udah baca sampai tbc… Sampai jumpa~

Salam,

Voza Valliere


End file.
